


Golden Waves And Striking Skies

by WibblyWobblyWeirdo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Astraphobia, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WibblyWobblyWeirdo/pseuds/WibblyWobblyWeirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin enjoy a vacation away from Austin to relax. However, things take a turn as a storm rolls in from the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Waves And Striking Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Another little one-shot to get my creative thoughts flowing. I just got back from my own vacation recently and I thought the place I stayed was a perfect setting for a cute little fic. While I was there, a huge storm rolled through. Let's just say that night ended with the fire department showing up. It was wild.  
>  Hope you guys enjoy!!

The light breeze that swept around the beach pushed Gavin’s hair to and fro as he leaned over the railing of one of the porches of the beach house.

Michael’s uncle had graciously let them stay at his family’s beach house in North Carolina for the week. Both men had been in desperate need of a vacation and this week away would do wonders for their stress levels.

The house itself was huge, easily fitting a good twelve people or so with five bedrooms, six bathrooms, two living rooms, one upstairs and one down, two porches along with the two balconies above them, a huge kitchen, and a pool. Gavin thought they might lose each other with all the room. Not to mention the fantastic view of the ocean from the back of the house.

The beaches in America were rather different than the ones Gavin had been used to in England, but the differences between the beaches in Texas and this one on the East coast were pretty noticeable as well.

“Hey, Gavvers. I just finished putting the food away. What’re you doing out here?”

The sound of his boyfriend coming through the double doors to join him made Gavin turn his head with a smile. “Hi, Michael! I was just looking at the beach. Do you think we could go down in a little bit?”

Michael smiled back and shrugged. “If you want. Let’s go get the rest of our stuff unpacked first.”

Gavin whooped and ran inside to get started, pausing to press a kiss on Michael’s cheek as he passed.

(~~~)

Michael hissed as he quickly made his way through the small path in the sand dunes that lead to the beach, following his ecstatic boyfriend who didn’t even seem to register the scorching temperature of the sand.

“Hurry up, Michael!”

“What do you think I’m doing, moron?!”

Gavin laughed as the auburn haired man finally caught up to him, dropping the beach bag he’d been carrying next to the towels Gavin had dropped, picking their spot on the rather empty beach. It was a little late in the afternoon, so most of the beach goers had already headed home.

“Come on!’ Gavin squealed excitedly as he tugged Michael toward the water.

“Fucking Christ, Gav. I’m coming. Don’t yank my arm off!”

The two splashed into the warm water, laughing like children. A splash war and wrestling match soon ensued, leaving both men rather waterlogged after a while.

After getting themselves moderately dry, Gavin suggested looking for seashells.

Hand-in-hand, they strolled up and down the beach, looking for only the best shells. Michael nearly tripped over a complete conch shell, and gave the “death shell” to Gavin. The Brit picked up a nicely patterned shell, only to scream in terror and fling it into the water when the hermit crab inhabiting it decided to crawl across his hand. Michael had to laugh at that.

Eventually, Gavin plopped himself down in the sand, complaining about how tired his legs were.

Michael rolled his eyes and sat next to him, pulling one of their large towels from the beach bag and wrapped it around both their shoulders.

Gavin sighed and leaned his head onto Michael’s shoulder with a content smile.

The two watched the waves crash against the sand, reflecting the setting sun with golden tops and shining foam.

Gavin shifted his eyes up to Michael’s face, taking in his own happy expression and noticing the light pink stain of sunburn forming on his freckled nose and cheeks.

Michael turned his own gaze to Gavin and he raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “What are you looking at?”

Gavin smiled gently. “Why, just my favorite boi.”

Michael chuckled and turned his head to give Gavin a light kiss that turned into more kisses, which turned into a pleasant make-out session which ended when Gavin leaned back a little too far and sent the both toppling backwards.

(~~~)

Michael handed a freshly washed plate to Gavin for him to dry when he heard the first rumble.

He paused with his hands submerged in soapy water and looked up. “Was that thunder?”

Gavin looked toward the ceiling and paused, listening for whatever his boyfriend had heard.

Sure enough, another rumble sounded through the kitchen.

“Oh, I guess it was. Maybe there’s a storm rolling in.”

Michael sighed and chewed his lip as he went back to washing their dishes from dinner, though with slightly more vigor this time.

If Gavin noticed, he didn’t say anything.

After all the dishes were put away, the two stepped out onto the back porch that faced the ocean. The waves on the beach were barely visible and anything past them was lost in the pitch black of the night.

Gavin leaned on the railing and looked to the sky, noticing the lack of stars, and concluded that dark clouds must be covering them. “I think I was right about that storm, look over there.”

Out over the water, the clouds occasionally would light up as lightning jumped through them. A few bolts even stretched down to touch somewhere over the water.

The sight caused a shiver to make its way through Michael’s body. “Yeah, neat…”

The tone in his voice conveyed that the Jersey boy thought it was everything other than neat. Gavin turned to him with a concerned frown. “Michael? What’s wrong, love?”

Michael shook his head, still chewing his lip and keeping his eyes on the flashes that definitely looked like they were moving closer. “Nothing. Nothing really. Hey, how about we go back inside and watch one of those movies around the TV?”

Gavin knew Michael was avoiding something, but he let it slide and smiled at him. “Sure, boi.”

(~~~)

Halfway through whatever monstrosity Gavin had chosen- all Michael really knew is it had David Bowie, some chick, and a shit ton of puppets- a bright flash lit up the room and a loud crack shook through the house.

Michael gasped and curled himself farther into Gavin’s side, which was an impressive move since they were already practically glued together on the couch.

“Michael? Are you alright?”

After a beat of hesitation, Michael nodded, though he didn’t lift his face from where he’d hidden it in Gavin’s shirt. “Y-yeah. Just startled me.”

Another flash and boom had Michael trying to press even closer, which was becoming impossible. Realization struck Gavin like, well…a bolt of lightning.

“Michael, are you afraid of thunderstorms?”

Michael shook his head into Gavin’s side, and then paused before eventually nodding slowly.

Gavin let out and amused chuckle as he wrapped his arms and the blanket the two had been covering themselves in around Michael’s frame. He pressed his lips to Michael’s curls and gently ran his hand over his back.

“You could’ve told me that earlier.”

Michael let out a muffled grunt, but Gavin could feel him slowly relax into his soothing motions.

However, another lightning strike soon struck. This time, the power in the beach house flickered wildly for a moment before blinking out completely.

Michael’s arms flew around Gavin’s stomach in a vice grip as the Jersey boy began to shake.

“Shh, it’s alright Michael. I’m right here.”

Gavin continued to rub his frightened boyfriend’s back and press reassuring kisses onto his head and neck.

“It’s s-stupid. I hate this.” Michael mumbled with a trembling voice.

“It’s not stupid.” Gavin said as he squeezed Michael in a comforting hug. “It’s just something that makes you who you are. And I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

With slow movements, Gavin shifted their position on the couch, moving so that Michael was lying on top of him with his face still buried in Gavin’s chest and the blanket tossed over both of their heads.

They laid there for a while, the only sound being the storm outside and their own heartbeats.

Gavin raised his hands up to cup Michael’s face and gently attempt to bring his head up. However, Michael was rather adamant about staying right where he was.

Gavin rolled his eyes. He ran his thumbs over the smaller boy’s sunburned cheeks lovingly.

“Michael, love, why don’t you look at me? Hmm?”

Michael didn’t move for a few seconds, but eventually he shifted his head to the side slightly. Just enough to mumble, “There’s no light, idiot. I wouldn’t be able to see you.”

Gavin hummed quietly before replying. “Maybe, but you don’t know that till you look.”

Michael sighed deeply, attempting to show annoyance through his fear, but lifted his head anyway and tried to see his boyfriend.

“There. No, I can’t see you. I don’t know what you were-“

His sentence was cut off as Gavin bent his head to catch his lips in a kiss.

Michael was surprised, but melted into the action easily. Sneaky bastard.

As if he could read his mind, he felt Gavin smile into the kiss. Okay, now he was just gloating.

The light swipe of Gavin’s tongue silently asking for entrance caused Michael to sigh happily and easily grant the Brit’s wish.

Gavin’s hands moved from Michael’s face up to tangle in his dark curls as the other man’s grip on his shirt flexed lightly.

Michael wouldn’t admit it, but the heat of Gavin’s mouth was a fantastic distraction. He didn’t notice a single lightning strike or thunder rumble for the rest of the night.

(~~~)

When he blinked into consciousness the next morning, the first thing Michael noticed was that he was most definitely not in a bed. The second was that his arm was asleep. And the third was that whatever he was laying on was breathing.

With blurry eyes, Michael turned his head to see that his boyfriend, whom he was currently using as a pillow, was still fast asleep; his lips parted slightly as his chest rose and fell gently.

Michael smiled gently, love welling up in his chest as the events of the previous night replayed in his head.

With a small, content sigh, Michael snuggled back into his boyfriend’s chest. A few more hours of sleep didn’t sound too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. Now to work on my other on-going fic.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments- critiques or otherwise- are greatly appreciated.


End file.
